survivorjdfandomcom-20200213-history
JD4SURVIVOR
|season2= |tribes = |tribes2= |challenges = 1 |place = 2/14 |place2=4/18 |birthdate= Feburary 1, 2001 (age 14) |votesagainst = 9 |alliances = The Family |alliances2 = Sandra's Snowball Alliance Harley's Wanaka Alliance (affiliated) |days = 34 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 4 |days2 = 38 |season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 18/18 |challenges3 = 0 |votesagainst3 = 7 |days3 = 3}}'JD4SURVIVOR '''is a contestant on , , and . JD4SURVIVOR is the founder of the show's first successful alliance, The Family. Known for being a huge ''Survivor fan, JD4 was remembered for not being worthy of their spot. He is known for having the most votes against in his 1st season, without receiving a self-vote. However, his tact alliance took him to the end, landing him a jury vote from JacktheCREEPER79, who was the only one to vote for him. He later returned for with an immediate alliance with tribemates Ryan2014 and Sandra. Cutthroat and devious, however, he flipped on his alliance with Sandra, Jack, and Shaniqua to align with old alliance members from The Family, despite having been guaranteed a spot in the Final Tribal Council by Sandra. This move created a lot of drama and ultimately backfired on him. However, the final four vote eliminated him as he called one of the dumbest moves ever. He stated in his jury speech that people who voted for ILoveHarley and GetLuck to win were clearly idiots, ultimately voting for DanceGuy151 to win. His stint in Iceland was short and he quickly found himself blindsided after a tie. Raybray will be returning to as a member of the hosting panel. In Borneo, JD4 was put on the faltering Dancing Pandas tribe. They lost all but one Tribal Immunity challenge, thus giving JD4 several opportunities to flex his alliance-crafting muscles. He executed the eliminations of PewDieFern, TheUltraGamer, and after a short-lived Immunity win, JacktheCREEPER79. At the Tribe Switch, JD4 was chosen by Ultrix777 to be on the new Ignitus tribe. This extended his losing streak, since his new tribe lost both of the last two Tribal Immunity challenges. Ultrix quit, and MikeyRocks33 was unanimously voted out. At the merge, JD4's alliance stayed strong, at least he thought it was when he found out Master Hydraffe tried to pull in GetLuck and ILoveHarley, along with Stanley56. Without talking with GetLuck and ILoveHarley, JD4 was lucky to get them on his side, and blindsided Master Hydraffe. JD4 made the Final Tribal Council, receiving one jury vote. Voting History Voting History Iceland Voting History Trivia * JD4SURVIVOR is the only member of the original Final Four to have been on the Ignitus Tribe. *JD4SURVIVOR is the only member of Lugön to have switched to Ignitus. *JD4SURVIVOR is tied with RegularCat for having the most votes against them with 9. **However, one of RegularCat's votes was a self-vote while JD4SURVIVOR never had a self-vote. *Overall, JD4's name was written the most counting jury votes and against votes, despite GetLuck getting 6 jury votes. *He is one of 4 admins to play the game, along with RegularCat, ILoveHarley, and Master Hydraffe. *JD4SURVIVOR is the only contestant of to have always been on the less dominant tribe before the merge. **This means that he attended the most Tribal Councils that season. *JD4 was the only member of the Borneo Final Three to not win Individual Immunity in the first Flag Design challenge of , even though he was on a different tribe from Harley and GetLuck. *The only time in which JD4 did not vote with the majority was during DC's elimination in . *JD4SURVIVOR went the longest without receiving a vote in . *JD4SURVIVOR is the only member of the Borneo Final Three to not be be in the New Zealand Final Three. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Dancing Pandas Tribe Category:Ignitus Tribe Category:Lugön Tribe Category:Matheson Tribe Category:Aotearoa Tribe Category:Kalta Tribe Category:Survivor: Just Dance Wikia Category:SurvivorJD: New Zealand Category:SurvivorJD: Iceland Category:Borneo Contestants Category:New Zealand Contestants Category:Iceland Contestants Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:4th Place Category:18th Place